


Safely To Arrive

by Katherine



Category: Stray - A. N. Wilson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Brothers, Cats, Diverges from canon, First Person, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: My brother was more badly injured by the roaring cars than I.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Safely To Arrive

My brother was more badly injured by the roaring cars than I. His front and back legs were both hurt on one side, and his flank scraped raw. But he had not gone to the Great Stillness. He and I recovered together in the home of the sisters who had gathered us up from the roadside. Wariness softened to still uncertain trust, there.

He as well as I was chatted to and once he allowed the liberty (which was sooner than did I) petted by Sister Caroline Mary. His front leg did not heal cleanly, and even once his fur had grown back along his side, white in the streaks of scarring within his mostly-black fur, he limped. I believe still that contributed to his level of contentment among the sisters. I myself, recovered entirely, remained certain that I was fated to take to the road—and so I did, alone, as a cat is always fated to be alone.

Sister Caroline Mary's words were, by some chance of repeating fate, very nearly those said over us long before. "They're mewing for each other," Granny Harris had said, when she chose us—kittens—from the pet shop and took us both. Now, as I parted in truth from my brother, as we wished each other all possible happiness in our diverging lives, the sister said, soft, "You're saying goodbye to each other."

I never saw my brother again past that night, but I like to imagine him. He must have remained quiet and safe and well, perhaps a little lazy. While I, out on the road, had the adventures and misfortunes which I will tell you in their proper time.


End file.
